


Im Schatten der Ewigkeit

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Man sagt, Baron Maurice von Falkenstein sei verflucht, weshalb seine Ländereien von der Pest heimgesucht werden. Als die Männer des Königs kommen, um ihn, das Monster, ebenfalls zur Strecke zu bringen, tötet er sie und flieht in die Nacht. Der nun heimatlose Vampir findet jedoch Zuflucht bei einem schrulligen Einsiedler in den Wäldern - und bei ihm eine unerwartete Liebe.





	Im Schatten der Ewigkeit

Rötliches Licht flackerte an der Decke des Zimmers, durch das Glasfenster scheinend. Der junge Baron Maurice von Falkenstein lag reglos in seinem großen Himmelbett und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Fenster. Die Pest wütete in dem Dorf zu Füßen seines Landsitzes im Zentrum seiner Länderein. Oder besser:  _hatte_  gewütet. Erst hatte es nur mit einem Krankheits- und anschleißendem Todesfall begonnen, alles war völlig überraschend gekommen. Doch ebenso schnell und verheerend hatte der Schwarze Tod um sich gegriffen und bereits viele Opfer gefordert. Das Dorf war wie ausgestorben, nur noch wenige Überlebende hatten sich in ihren Hütten verschanzt und siechten dahin. Die Krankheit hatte auch vor den Dienern auf Maurices Landsitz keinen Halt gemacht und sie alle mittlerweile dahingerafft. Allein Maurice schien von der Pest verschon geblieben.

  Er war kein einflussreicher Baron und besaß nur bescheidene Länderein. Dementsprechend wurde bei Hofe gern über ihn gelästert, man gab nichts auf seine Gesellschaft. Manchmal kam er sich tatsächlich vor, als sei er der letzte Trottel vom Land, so wie man ihn in Adelskreisen behandelte. Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum. Nur eines wusste er in diesem Moment: Wahrscheinlich war die Abneigung der anderen Adligen und nicht zuletzt des Königs ihm gegenüber der Grund, warum das Dorf brannte.

  Von dem Hufschlag der Pferde war er einige Zeit zuvor aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden. Mitten in der Nacht waren sie gekommen wie die Mörder, die sie waren, vom König heimlich ausgesandt, um die Pestbeule, die Länderein des Barons, zu öffnen, aber auch, um ein kleines, unbequemes Übel namens Baron Maurice von Falkenstein aus dem Weg zu räumen. Maurice war sich absolut sicher, es gab keine Zweifel. Die Flammen der Fackeln, die die Mörder bei sich getragen hatten, hatten bald nach den Strohdächern der Hütten gegriffen und machten nun auch keinen Halt vor dem Landsitz; Maurice hörte bereits das Feuer in der Eingangshalle knistern.

  Schreie hallten aus dem Dorf an Maurices ungewöhnlich gute Ohren. Als er wie in Trance aufstand und zum Fenster trat, erspähte er mit seinen ebenso unnormal scharfen Augen, wie die Mörder die überlebenden Dorfbewohner auf dem zentralen Platz zusammengetrieben hatten und nun von außerhalb des Feuerkreises dafür sorgten, dass die Dorfbewohner auch da blieben, wo sie sein sollten. Sie wurden bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt.

  Maurice konnte nicht fassen, wessen er da beiwohnen musste. Doch er konnte nur still dastehen und stumme Tränen weinen, keines Gedankens fähig. Egal, was man in höheren Adelskreisen von ihm sagte, seine Untertanen hatten ihn stets als guten und gerechten Baron bezeichnet. Er hatte die wenigen Duzend Bewohner des Dorfes und der umliegenden Gehöfte alle persönlich gekannt und sich stets um ihre Nöte gesorgt. Sie waren beinahe wie eine große Familie gewesen. Nun stand er aber hier am Fenster und starrte hinaus, sah, wie seine Untertanen qualvoll starben. Ihre Schreie brannten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis.

  Wie, um ihn auf den Fuß folgend zu strafen, spürte er nun auch die Hitze des Feuers, hörte sein Prasseln lauter und lauter, wie es Stück für Stück auch den letzten Rest seiner Heimat verschlang. Schon roch er den Rauch. So sollte also sein Ende aussehen, wenigstens erlitt er dasselbe wie seine Untertanen. Im Tode sollten sie wieder und vollendet vereint sein.

  Maurice wandte sich ab und ging mit traumwandlerischer Gelassenheit die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich herab. Rasch hatte sich das Feuer bereits vorangefressen und das Mobiliar verschlungen. Nun loderte es Maurice wütend entgegen, bereit, auch ihn in seine glühende Umarmung zu schließen. Sein Haar und sein langes, weißes Nachtgewandt wehten leicht im glühenden Hauch des Feuers. Auch wenn er dem sicheren Tod ins Gesicht starrte, so empfand er doch keine Furcht. Er empfand … nichts, war völlig taub.

  Jemand pochte dröhnend am Eingangsportal, an dem schon die Flammen leckten. „Verbrennte, Maurice, denn du stehst mit dem Teufel im Bunde!“, rief derjenige. „So Gott will, stirb!“

  In dem Moment geschah etwas Seltsames mit Maurice. Abgrundtiefe Trauer und unbändige Wut zugleich kamen in ihm hoch. Er wollte Rache! Rache für das Leid, das ihm und den seinen in all den Jahren wiederfahren war. In seinen Augen stand ein tödlicher Glanz, als er die Hand hob. Wie durch ein Wunder erloschen die Flammen und das Portal sprang auf. Und da standen sie, jene, die ihm ans Leben wollten.

  Maurice fletschte die Zähne und entblößte dabei ein erstaunlich raubtierhartes Gebiss. Mit einem tiefen Knurren sprang er von der Brüstung des Aufganges und landete federleicht, als wäre dies das alltäglichste der Welt, auf dem Boden. Er trat den Reitern mit bloßen Händen entgegen.

  Jene wirkten verwirrt und schienen nicht zu wissen, was hier gerade geschah. Einer schlug ein Kreuz. Doch schon war Maurice unter ihnen und wütete, als sei er wahrlich der Teufel höchstselbst. An seinen langen und schlanken Fingern saßen messerscharfe Klauen und seine Fänge waren nicht minder tödliche Waffen. Nachdem die Todesrufe der Dorfbewohner bereits verhallt waren, schallten nun die schrillen, panischen Schreie der Männer durch die Nacht. Der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten. Nicht einmal die Pferde verschonte Maurice in seinem Blutrausch. Er tat sich an ihrer aller Blute gütig.

  Alles war rasch vonstatten gegangen. Wie ein Geist war Maurice zwischen seinen Feinden umhergehuscht und hatte mit tödlicher Präzision sein Werk vollbracht. Nun war das einst blütenreine Weiß seines Hemdes blutbesudelt, während ein einzelner Blutstropfen von seinem Mundwinkel herab über seine schneeweiße Haut zu seinem Kinn lief und dort zu Boden fiel. Schweigend stand er zwischen den zerfetzten Leichen der Gefallenen, doch atmete er nicht einmal schwer. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick wieder und nun begriff er auch, was soeben geschehen war. Entsetzt schlug er eine Hand vor sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Was hatte er bloß getan?!  _Wieso_  hatte er es getan? Doch vor allem:  _Was war er überhaupt?_  Er hatte die Pestilenz unbeschadet überlebt. Er hatte Macht über Feuer und generell über viele andere Dinge, wie er begriff. Der Tod war eines dieser Dinge. Er war eine Bestie!

  Abscheu und Hass sich selbst gegenüber empfindend, stürzte er in den nahestehenden Wald. Soeben war sein altes Leben in der Asche des Feuers hinter ihm verglüht. Er blickte nicht zurück, er konnte es nicht. Stets rannte er nur vorwärts, ermüdete nie. Die Äste der Bäume schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, hinterließen blutige Striemen und zerfetzten sein Hemd, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg! Der grausamen Realität entfliehen wollte er.

  Indes weinte er stumme Tränen, und sein Herz blutete. Er trauerte um all die verlorenen Seelen dieser Nacht, die seiner Untertanten und die der Mörder. Ja, auch diese beweinte er, denn selbst so schlechte Menschen wie sie hatten es nicht verdient, ein solch entsetzliches Ende zu finden.

  Stunde um Stunde eilte er durch die Finsternis, und obgleich Wolken den Himmel bedeckten, so sah er in der Dunkelheit doch alles. Was war er? Was war er …

  Als schließlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Himmel auftauchten und seine Haut trafen, bemächtige sich doch ein bleiernes Gefühl von Müdigkeit seiner. Kraftlos brach er dort, wo er gerade stand, zusammen und blieb reglos und schwer atmend liegen. Tiefste Verzweiflung brach über ihn herein und schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er sich zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend zusammenrollte. Majestätisch beschien der rote Feuerball am Himmel die Szenerie, doch vermochte das Licht Maurices eiskalte Haut nicht mehr zu erwärmen, geschweige denn sein gefrorenes Inneres.

  Schlussendlich weinte er sich in den Schlaf.

  Erst als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verblasst waren, erwachte Maurice. Eine ganze Weile blieb er reglos liegen und wusste nicht, wohin er sich wenden konnte, geschweige denn, was überhaupt als nächstes geschehen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er in nächster Nähe eine Kutsche halten hörte. Vorsichtig schlich er näher und spähte durch ein Gebüsch.

  Ein Landgraf auf der Durchreise hatte hier sein Nachtlager aufschlagen lassen, das nun die zwei ihn begleitenden Diener errichteten. Maurice witterte ihr Blut und erneut drohte jener entsetzliche Hunger nach dem roten Lebenssafte ihn zu übermannen, doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, dies zu unterdrücken. Geduldig beobachtete er das Geschehen. Als schließlich alle fest schliefen, schlich er sich in das Lager.

  Eines war klar: Wenn er nun durch die Lande streifen musste, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Existenz, nach einer neuen Heimat, dann würde er sich unweigerlich unter Menschen begeben müssen. Dafür aber würde er ordentliche Kleidung benötigen. Lautlos durchsuchte er das Gepäck des Reisenden nach etwas Passendem. Als er sich ungesehen wieder entfernte, schemenhaft wie ein Phantom, trug er eine weiße Bluse und darüber eine rote Weste. Seine Samthose war mitternachtsschwarz, ebenso der lange Mantel, der sich um seine schlanke Gestalt schmiegte.

  Nächtelang streifte er ziel- und rastlos durch die Lande. Immer kurz vor Morgengrauen suchte er sich eine Bleibe für den Tag, wo das Licht ihm nichts anhaben konnte, doch schon mit dem letzten Sonnenstrahl war er spurlos verschwunden. Wie ein Schatten war er, dunkel, geheimnisvoll und schweigsam. Er sagte niemandem, wo er her kam, wohin er wollte, wer er war … noch, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Er war zu einem stummen Beobachter auf der Bühne des Lebens geworden, ein eigenbrötlerischer Zuschauer am Rande der Tribünen, weit abseits von den anderen.

  In regelmäßigen Abständen dürstete es ihm nach Blut, und er musste diesem Drängen nachgeben, wenn er nicht wahnsinnig werden wollte. Doch aus so schon war sein Leiden grausam genug. Er war ein Aussätziger, ein Verstoßener. Nie wieder würde er normal leben können, erst recht nicht mit dem Wissen, übermächtig und jedem eine potenzielle Gefahr zu sein. Er verabscheute sich selbst.

  Eines Nachts stieß er in einem verlassenen Landstrich auf einen einsamen, stillen See. In dessen Mitte lag eine Insel, auf der ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Schloss thronte; ein Steg war der einzige Zugang. In einem einzelnen Fenster brannte Licht, also war das Schloss noch nicht verlassen. Da es bald dämmern würde, beschloss Maurice, um eine Bleibe zu bitten.

  Nachdem er den schon morschen Steg mit einem wachsamen Auge überquert hatte, pochte er mit dem schweren Türklopfer gegen das große Tor. Bald darauf wurde eine kleinere Tür in dem Tor geöffnet und ein vom Alter gebeugter Mann stand vor Maurice.

  „Oh, Besuch zu so später Stunde!“, rief er aus. Seine Stimme war noch immer fest und tief.

  „Ich erbitte eine Bleibe für einen Tag“, sagte Maurice, „um mich von meiner Reise erholen zu können. Morgen Abend bin ich wieder weg.“

  „Dann komm mal rein ins Warme, junger Freund“, winkte der Alte ihn sogleich in das Schloss. Maurice trat ein. „Ich bin Marcus Antonius, meines Zeichens leidenschaftlicher Okkultist und Kenner der Gestirne.“ Er lachte auf. „Nun, ich  _war_  es, jetzt bin ich eigentlich schon zu alt dafür. Aber alte Gewohnheiten verliert man nicht so schnell. Darf ich also fragen, wer mich beehrt?“

  „Maurice“, antwortete dieser knapp.

  „Nun, Maurice, ich bin erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Doch du trägst die edle Kleidung eines Adligen, was hat es damit auf sich?“

  Maurice mochte Marcus auf Anhieb, er erschien ihm sympathisch. Und so antwortete er schließlich ungewohnt vertraulich: „Ich war Baron Maurice von Falkenstein, doch ist dies längst vergangen. Die Pest wütete in meinem Lehen und der König ließ es niederbrennen. Ich entkam als einziger Überlebender.“

  Marcus sah dem jungen Mann eine Weile schweigend in die dunklen Augen, so voller Melancholie, und als er dann, nun wieder aufgeweckt lächelnd, seine Hand ergriff, um ihn in den Salon zu führen, und die Eiseskälte spürte, da wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte. Er hatte sich ja schließlich sein Leben lang mit solcherlei Mysterien beschäftigt! Beunruhigen tat ihn diese neue Erkenntnis nicht, eher machte es sie nur noch neugieriger auf Maurice.

  Im Salon angekommen, lotste Marcus seinen Gast zu einem großen, bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin und bot ihm Speis und Trank an, doch Maurice lehnte höflich ab. Marcus setzte sich zu ihm und begann zu erzählen:

  „Dass ich Okkultist bin, ist, glaube ich, anhand all der sonderbaren Gerätschaften und alten Folianten nur schwer zu übersehen. Aber Okkultisten sind nicht überall erwünscht. Ursprünglich hatte ich in der großen Stadt gelebt und allerlei Spielchen für die Reichen veranstaltet, währenddessen ich forschte. Doch gerade in der großen Stadt toben die Intrigen, und um meine Ruhe zu haben, zog ich an dieses lauschige Plätzchen.“

  „Wie kommt Ihr aber über die Runden“, wollte Maurice wissen, „wo doch weit und breit niemand wohnt?“

  „In der Stadt verdient man mit dem richtigen Erfolgskonzept wirklich gut“, sagte Marcus unbekümmert. „Außerdem habe ich noch immer den einen oder anderen reichen Gönner.“ Kurz darauf fügte er an: „Kann ich mit irgendetwas dienen, wenn du schon nichts aus meiner Küche annehmen willst?“

  Maurice lächelte ihm zu, doch erreichte das Lächeln nicht seine tiefen, unergründlichen Augen. „Vielen Dank, doch ich brauche wirklich nicht mehr als ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein Bett.“

  In den Moment traf Marcus eine Entscheidung. Nicht nur Maurice war dem etwas verschrobenen Wissenschaftler sogleich zugetan gewesen, die Sympathie beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeiten. Für Marcus war es gewesen, als stünde der Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte, urplötzlich vor ihm. Er hatte den jungen Mann sofort ins Herz geschlossen, obgleich er um die Gefahr wusste, die von ihm ausging.

  „Also, mein Junge“, sagte er nun, „was hältst du davon, wenn du mir gelegentlich einen schönen Braten jagen gehst (deinen Anteil kannst du freilich schon auf der Jagd für dich beanspruchen), und als Gegenleistung nehme ich dich auf und lehre dich alles, was du wissen willst. Einverstanden?“

  Erstaunt sah Maurice sein Gegenüber an. Er wusste um sein dunkles Geheimnis?! Und überhaupt: Dennoch schien Marcus sein Angebot ernst zu meinen! Nun erreichte sein Lächeln auf seine Augen, und ein Stück der Trauer wich aus ihm.

 

Tatsächlich behandelte Marcus seinen Schützling wie einen Sohn, und auch Maurice lernte ihn umgekehrt lieben wie einen Vater. Marcus weihte Maurice in die Geheimnisse des Okkultismus und der Astronomie ein, während der einstige Baron sich als Gegenleistung um das Wohlergehen seines Ziehvaters sorgte. Alle paar Nächte ging er auf die Jagd in den umliegenden Wäldern, um sich vom Blute der Tiere zu nähren. Aus dem erlegten Wild zauberte er stets neue und immer ausgefallenere Mahlzeiten, denn er war ein sehr guter Koch, und da die beiden alleine in dem Schloss wohnten, war ihm schon bald die Rolle des Kochs zugekommen, Marcus scherzte gern, dass man seinen „zweckmäßigen Fraß“ sowieso nicht essen könne, und er lieber Maurice die Aufgabe zukommen ließ, für das allabendliche Essen zu sorgen, auch wenn Maurice es aufgrund seiner Natur sowieso nicht verzehren konnte.

  Das Leben der beiden Männer spielte sich ausschließlich Nachts ab. Maurice konnte im Licht der Sonne nicht verweilen, schwächte es ihn doch zu sehr, und Marcus forschte so oder so lieber im Dunkeln. „Wegen der Atmosphäre“, sagte er besonders gern dann, wenn er Drudenfüße und dergleichen mit Kreide auf Boden und Wände zeichnete, um seine Experimente durchzuführen.

  Immer, wenn es nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang waren, setzten sie sich in den Salon an eine kleine Tafel, und Maurice trug das Abendessen für Marcus auf, das dieser jedes Mal mit sichtlichem Genuss verspeiste. Dass dies die einzige Mahlzeit in der Nacht war, die Marcus zu sich nehmen wollte, sah Maurice mit Sorge und so lies er das Essen jedes Mal üppig ausfallen. Tatsächlich legte der alte Mann mit der Zeit einiges an Gewicht zu. Maurice begnügte sich allabendlich lediglich mit einem Kelch, den er genüsslich trank – auch wenn er Tierblut und keinen Wein verköstigte.

  Bei einem dieser Essen sagte Marcus kauend: „Ich wurde neulich gebeten, dass ich dich jemandem vorstelle.“

  „Wir hatten Besucht?“, wunderte sich Maurice. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“

  „Oh, kein Besuch“, lachte Marcus. Er beende zuerst seine Mahlzeit, eh er fortfuhr: „Eher eine Mitbewohnern, die du nur noch nicht kennst.“

  Maurice hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

  „Komm mit, dann zeige ich sie dir“, sagte Marcus. „Sie ist nur ein wenig schüchtern. Sei nett zu ihr.“

  Neugierig und zugleich verwundert folgte er Marcus, als dieser aus dem Salon trat, und half ihm die Treppen zu den oberen Stockwerken hinauf. Doch Marcus steuerte geradewegs auf den Dachboden zu. Die alte Tür klemmte, und es bedurfte erst Maurices Jugend, um sie zu öffnen, obgleich sie beinahe unter seinen übermenschlichen Kräften zerborsten wäre. Marcus ging voran.

  „Victoria, hier ist dein Schönling“, rief er mit einem Schmunzeln in den Raum.

  Maurice runzelte die Stirn und starrte eine ganze Weile in die muffige Dunkelheit, die nur von Marcus’ Kerzenständer, von dem bereits das Wachst tropfte, erhellt wurde. Dann plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung hinter einem Berg nutzlosen Tands. Eine zierliche Frauengestallt trat dahinter hervor und ging zögerlich einige wenige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid, zu dem ihre langen, ebenholzfarbeben Haare einen starken Kontrast bildeten. Sie hielt den Kopf verlegen gesenkt, sodass ihr ihre Haare ins Gesicht hingen. Dennoch sah Maurice, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihm hinüber flatterte. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte ihre lieblichen, vollen Lippen. Ihm gefiel das Mädchen sogleich.

  „Hallo“, sagte er lächelnd und reichte ihr seine Hand für einen Handkuss. „Ich bin Maurice.“

  „H-hallo“, erwiderte sie leise und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick. Zögernd ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand, doch ihre glitt einfach hindurch. Maurice spürte lediglich einen kühlen Hauch auf seiner Haut. Er sah sie erstaunt an.

  „Du bist ein Geist“, stellte er fest.

  Victoria lächelte entschuldigend.

  „Nun, dann lernt euch erst einmal kennen. Ich lasse euch dann mal für eine Weile in Ruhe“, verabschiedete sich Marcus und wandte sich ab. Da weder Maurice noch Victoria das Kerzenlicht benötigten, nahm er den Kerzenständer wieder mit.

  Nun stand sie, noch verlegener als ohnehin schon, vor ihm und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Maurice musterte sie geduldig. Er war fasziniert von ihrer jugendlichen Erscheinung, ihrer Natürlichkeit, ihrer Unschuld. Er wünschte sich, sie berühren zu können, ihr sanft über die Wange streichen zu können. Es verlangte ihm sehr danach, und er hob die Hand, doch glitt sie wieder einfach so durch ihre Haare. Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

  Da Victoria sich noch immer nicht getraute, sich zu regen, ergriff nun er die Initiative. „Wenn du willst, dann erzähle ich dir meine Geschichte“, bot er ihr an.

  Nun schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu kommen und bot ihm einen Platz in einen mit einem weißen Lacken verdeckten Sessel, während sie auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Er begann, seine tragische Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, und als er damit endete, plauderte er aus dem Nähkästchen, denn in diesen Momenten war keine Zeit für Wehklagen. Nach und nach legte Victoria einen Teil ihrer Schüchternheit ab und alsbald hallte ihr glockenhelles Lachen durch den Dachboden. Auch sie schien von ihm durchaus nicht abgeneigt.

  Sie schlossen rasch Freundschaft. Alsbald schon hielt sich Maurice den Großteil der Nacht bei Victoria auf, und sie unterhielten sich über verschiedenste Dinge oder genossen einfach die schweigsame Zweisamkeit. Schlussendlich verlegte Maurice sein Taglager sogar auf den Dachboden. Dazu suchte er sich schlichtweg zwischen all dem Gerümpel eine Matratze, eine Decke und ein Kissen. Victoria freute sich sichtlich über seine Gesellschaft. Schließlich legte sie endlich all ihre Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber ab und begab sich für den Tag sogar zu Maurice in sein Lager. Er konnte nicht spüren, wie sie sich im Schlaf an ihn schmiegte, dennoch lächelte er selig.

  In jener tatsächlich glücklichsten Zeit von Maurices Leben blühte er wieder auf und fand zu sich selbst zurück. Nun endlich fand er sich mit seiner Andersartigkeit ab, hatte er sie doch zuvor nur als Last, als Fluch empfunden. Mit dem Kennenlernen Victorias schwand auch der letzte Rest Melancholie aus seinen Augen, die nun wieder in ihrem alten Glanze erstrahlten.

  Marcus beobachtete diese Entwicklung mit Freunden.

 

Die Jahre gingen ins Land. Der Schnee wechselte sich mit bunten Blumen, grünen Wiesen und farbigen Wäldern immer wieder aufs Neue ab und allmählich begannen Maurice und Victoria mehr füreinander zu empfinden, als bloß eine tiefe Freundschaft. Doch als Maurice begriff, dass seinen neuen Gefühlen für Victoria seine Andersartigkeit im Wege stand, dass er ihr dadurch niemals würde nahe kommen können, da kehrte die alte Melancholie in seine Augen zurück. Oftmals stand er des Nachts auf einem der höchsten Balkone des Schlosses und starrte schweigend und trauernd in den Abgrund zu seinen Füßen, in den zu stürzen er drohte. Sein Mantel umwehte ihn geschmeidig und sein dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Haar flatterte im Wind. Quoll sein Herz noch vor Freunde über, so war es nun erneut zum Schweigen gebracht.

  Jenes kleine Glück bröckelte entgültig, als Marcus, von seinem hohen Alter geschwächt, plötzlich erkrankte. Maurice erkannte schon früh, dass sein Ziehvater im Sterben lag. Nun wachte er Tag und Nacht an Marcus’ Schlafstätte, die Trauer und den Schmerz nur mühselig zurückhaltend. Maurice pflegte seinen Ziehvater aufopferungsvoll, doch nichts konnte den nahenden Tod abhalten. Maurice verzweifelte. Er fühlte sich einsamer denn je.

  Eines Nachts winkte Marcus Maurice zu sich an sein Bett, hatte der junge Mann doch bis jetzt auf einem Stuhl nahebei gesessen und in einem medizinischen Buch gelesen. Mühsam hob der alte Mann die Hand, winkte schwach und krächzte einige unverständliche Worte. Maurice eilte an seine Seite und ergriff seine Hand. Marcus’ Haut war fahl, die Wangen eingefallen. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte der Schweiß. Maurice erschrak, als er den rasselnden Atem seines Ziehvaters hörte.

  Marcus holte mühsam Luft und setzte dann zu sprechen an. „Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast.“

  „Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich! Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen, als die finsterste Nacht mich umfangen hielt. Für mich bist du wie ein Vater, nein, du  _bist_  mein Vater. Da war dies das Geringste, was ich als Gegenleistung erbringen konnte.“

  „Ich bin aber im Gegensatz zu dir nur sterblich und blicke nun meinem nahen Ende entgegen. Es ist Zeit für mich, meinem Schöpfer gegenüberzutreten. Lebe wohl, mein Sohn, finde dein Glück.“

  Maurice strich Marcus zärtlich über die Wange, während ihm Tränen über das von Gram gezeichnete Gesicht liefen. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

  Das Atmen fiel Marcus immer schwerer. Sein Ende stand unmittelbar bevor. „Lebe wohl, Maurice. Vergiss mich nicht.“

  „Wie könnte ich?“, hauchte Maurice atemlos.

  Marcus starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war ein gutes Leben, das er geführt hatte, eines letzten Frohmutes würdig.

  Maurice beugte sich weinend vor und barg sein Gesicht an Marcus’ Brust. Nun war er erneut allein, niemand stand an seiner Seite. Er schluchzte laut auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Herz blutete.

  „Warum?“, flüsterte er. Doch plötzlich sprang er auf, stürmte auf den Balkon und brüllte als seinen Kummer, seinen Schmerz und seine Wut hinaus in die Nacht: „WARUM?!“ Ein Schrei folgte, dann brach er zusammen.

  Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie eine weitere Gestalt den Raum betrat. Es war Victoria, die das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten den Dachboden verlies, um Maurice in jener dunkelsten Stunde beizustehen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

  „Als meine Verzweiflung am größten war und mein Leben in Scherben zu meinen Füßen lag, da fand ich an diesem Orte hier Unterschlupf, eine neue Heimat, aufrichtige Liebe“, sagte Maurice. „Doch nun wurde mir erneut alles genommen. Gott hat mich entgültig verlassen.“

  „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen“, beteuerte Victoria.

  Maurice sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen. Doch du bist tot, und ich befinde mich irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod und kann dich nicht erreichen. Ich bin einsamer denn je …“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

  Victoria ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Mein Liebster“, hauchte sie. „Auch mich hatte das Leben auf fürchterliche Weise gestraft. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht mehr! Also nahm ich einen Strick und erhing mich, hier, in diesem Schloss. Doch meine Seele, wie die Seelen aller Verdammten, sollte nach meinem Tod keinen Frieden finden. Auf alle Zeit bin ich dazu verdammt, auf Erden zu wandeln, auf meine ganz eigene Weise einsam. Nur eines kann mich erlösen: ein Opfer durch meine wahre Liebe. Bist du also willens genug, für mich den Freitod zu wählen, so wären wir beide von unserem Leiden erlöst, hätte doch unsere Einsamkeit ein Ende.“

  Er sah sie groß an. Der Tränenstrom auf seinen Wangen versiegte. Sein Blick huschte zum Geländer des Balkons.

  „Durch deine besondere Art kannst du dir nur durch das Pfählen das Leben nehmen“, sagte Victoria.

  „Dann soll es so sein“, sagte Maurice, „wenn wir allein dadurch zueinander finden können.“

  Er spürte erstaunlicher Weise absolut nichts, als er sich in sein Schwert stürzte. Hinterher fühlte er lediglich, wie ein unendlich schweres Gewicht von ihm fiel, beinahe, als würde er schweben. Erwartungsvoll stand Victoria ihm gegenüber.

  Maurice strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und genoss die Wärme ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingern. Langsam beugte sie sich vor, lehnte sich immer mehr in seine Umarmung, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen.

  „Gib meiner blutenden Seele ihren Frieden, den sie so lange suchte“, flüsterte Maurice zärtlich an Victorias Lippen.

  Und in einem Meer von Mondlicht fanden sie ihren Frieden.


End file.
